Days gone by: Like father, Like son
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Sky is the red ranger like his father and with Bridge at his side he’s on top of the world, that is until Mirloc escapes and suddenly Bridge has a feeling of history repeating itself after he has a vision of Sky dieing like his father.
1. Nightmares

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Days gone by - Like father, Like son

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **mentions time force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky is the red ranger like his father and with Bridge at his side he's on top of the world, that is until Mirloc escapes and suddenly Bridge has a feeling of history repeating itself after he has a vision of Sky dieing like his father.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge can't sleep

**Authors Note:**

**Days gone by - Like father, Like son**

Nightmares

Bridge tossed and turned in his bed, his mind a dark mess of other peoples emotions. It had been like this for sometime now after the last battle against Gruumm Bridge's powers had spiked and all of a sudden he found himself seeing more and more, glimpse of the past, near future and even the Future.

They often scared Bridge but with Sky at his side he'd always coped, but with Sky new position as Red Ranger Bridge found himself alone with his mind more often then not.

'_Bridge'_

Came the whispered voice of all his mental voices combined, jumping up out of bed he found himself laying beside his Husband Sky, getting out of bed something felt wrong. Pulling on his uniform he walked the halls of the SPD then it hit him this was Bridge's Astral Plain, the world his mind made to protect itself.

Walking the halls the voice became louder as he headed to the main command centre, walking though the door he felt he was no longer alone.

"Nice of you to join me Child" came a voice that chilled him to the bone

"Mirloc, when did you get out?" growled Bridge.

"I haven't yet this is my little gift for you Blue Ranger"

"I'm retired" growled Bridge

"Oh yes ever the good mother, do play my little game" said Mirloc as he pointed to the computer screen and watched as Sky went out as usual but as he watched Bridge felt the life go out of him as he watch Sky fall by Mirloc hand

"Like Father like Son my dear boy Like Father like son" laughed Mirloc as the alert went off.

"Tic Tock child" cackled Mirloc as he faded.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge woke with a shock as the SPD was alive and on alert, Bridge sat up seeing Sky dressing but his heart froze as Sky spoke.

"Mirloc has escaped"

'_TIC TOCK CHILD' _echoed though Bridge's mind.


	2. Back in Blue

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **Days gone by - Like father, Like son

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **mentions time force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky is the red ranger like his father and with Bridge at his side he's on top of the world, that is until Mirloc escapes and suddenly Bridge has a feeling of history repeating itself after he has a vision of Sky dieing like his father.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge makes a decision, he's back in blue

**Authors Note:**

Back in Blue

Bridge pulled on his uniform as he followed Sky to the main Command Centre, taking his old place at Sky's side he began to work. As Cruger sent Sky, Syd and Z after Mirloc he turned to Bridge.

"I thought you'd retired Commander Cason?"

"I was"

"what had changed?" asked Kat

"I…it doesn't matter?" said Bridge as he worked with a furry like a man possessed.

"Bridge?" asked Kat calmly as he sighed

"Mirloc contacted me on my Astral Plain it's like a Physic contact point for me, he showed me the future, he showed me….Sky's death" said Bridge with a sad sigh as Kat put her arm on Bridge's shoulder.

"Sky's not Wes Bridge…"

"no he's not Wes had years more training then Sky had, he'd help stopped four attempts to take over Earth as well as his own and fought the Truobian when they first attacked.

He was a member of Red Squad and helped create the SPD, it's not that I don't have faith in Sky it's just Wes was a legend with the other Red Rangers for a reason? Sky not had that much time or expense and yet Mirloc destroyed Wes what's chance does Sky have?

We had a full squad and Sam as back up last time we faced him now were older and a few rangers short?" sighed Bridge as Cruger handed him something.

Looking down Bridge knew the Morpher in his hand all to well.

"thank you Commander" said Bridge as he put it back into his belt.

"I have every confidence in you that you will be able to save Sky, now get to it Commander I have a Red Ranger that needs your help" laughed Cruger as Bridge saluted and took off.

"Nice to see I've still got it" laughed Cruger as Kat shook her head.


	3. The Return of B Squad

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Days gone by - Like father, Like son

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **mentions time force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky is the red ranger like his father and with Bridge at his side he's on top of the world, that is until Mirloc escapes and suddenly Bridge has a feeling of history repeating itself after he has a vision of Sky dieing like his father.

**Chapter Summery: **Bridge needs time and Help 

**Authors Note:**

The Return of B-Squad

Bridge was exhausted he'd spent a few day's now locked away in his lab working on something that not even Kat knew about, he made sure nothing would come between him and his work that was until he heard the repost Sky had been injured in a fight with Mirloc.

Dropping everything Bridge raced to Sky's side where he stayed though both Kat, Cruger and Dr Felix though Bridge should be the bed next to him. Bridge had become withdrawn, his features were sunken and he was white Kat doubted he'd eaten anything but energy bars in days.

"He need help Doggie" said Kat as he looked at Cruger

"I agree" said Cruger as he placed something under the now sleeping Bridges hand.

"He needs to do this himself Kat" said Cruger as he left Bridge to sleep but it didn't last long.

"This was merely and warning Blue Ranger" cackled Mirloc as Bridge woke up and looked around suddenly finding Mirloc in Sky Shades.

"this was to prove you can't protect him just like Myers couldn't protect his daddy" cackled Mirloc before disappearing it was then that Bridge noticed what was in his hand.

"Thank you commander" Bridge said to himself as he kissed Sky.

"I'll be back soon baby" said Bridge as he took off into town.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Jack Landors was happily working on the weeks clothing donations when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years.

"Hey Landors catch" said the voice as Jack turned round and caught something.

"I got out of that game long time ago Bridge sorry man can't help you?" said Jack as he tossed Bridge back the SPD Morpher.

"We…I need you Jack we're not a team without you" sighed Bridge as Jack final turned to face him.

"Shit Bridge what happened? You look like hell man?"

"Nothing it's ok. Sky got injured and you know the rest?" shrugged Bridge

"Sorry to hear but sorry I got a new life now, tell Wonderboy though I hope he get's better soon for both your sakes" laughed Jack as he walked off.

Bridge felt defeat so with only one option left he did what he had to.

"IT'S MERLOC HE'S ESCAPED" sighed Bridge as Jack span round knowing the history they all had with this one.

"when?"

"a week ago and…"

"and?"

"and he's threatened to kill Sky, that's why he's in the hospital at SPD Mirloc said this was a warning. He showed me Sky's death Jack and I don't know how to help him you know what Sky was like the first time with this guy?" sighed a defeated Bridge as Jack looked at him and growled.

"She going to kill me, give that to me" said Jack as he took the Morpher and Bridge smiled.

"It's just until he's caught ok? This is a favour for you not Sky because you look like hell and that saying something. Ok so what colour did I pull since I and mighty wont give up the Red now?" asked Jack as he looked over the morphers.

"Green ok I can live with that, I'm now you for a while since you seem to have become more Sky like in Blue" laughed Jack as Bridge thumped him.

"no Marriage does that to you now come on the other will go mad" laughed Bridge.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

"As you all know with Commander Tate out of action we've had to recall Commander Carson to active duty but we also know this leaves you a ranger down so…." Commander Cruger stopped as Bridge entered the Command Centre.

"Carson?"

"sorry Sir I was getting us a new Ranger, guy meet our back up…" said Bridge as Jack walked in and the girl jumped him.

"Hey, hey calm down it's only for now as a favour for Bridge, we deal with Mirloc and I'm back home again understand?" said Jack to Cruger.

"Understood Commander Landors" laughed Cruger as they all caught up.


	4. Honour, Love & Pride

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Days gone by - Like father, Like son

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **mentions time force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **4/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky is the red ranger like his father and with Bridge at his side he's on top of the world, that is until Mirloc escapes and suddenly Bridge has a feeling of history repeating itself after he has a vision of Sky dieing like his father.

**Chapter Summery: **Mirloc calls Sky out & Bridges put his master plan into action

**Authors Note:**

Honour, Love & Pride

Sky was staring to worry about his lover, it had been two days since he'd been cleared for active duty again and not once had Bridge left his lab. Sky knew about the threat and Bridge's vision and for that reason Sky forgave him for getting Jack behind his back, but now he was truly worried because Bridge never ignored him ever.

"Ah such the horsewhipped husband" laughed Mirloc from the men's mirror.

"It's time Red Ranger, time to join your Daddy are you ready to die like a man or hide behind you mate like the little fag you are?" cackled Mirloc as Sky growled.

"I except name your time and place"

"now child same place your Daddy fell…I believe you know were it?" he cackled and disappeared.

Sighing Sky clutched his Morpher and left for town but ran into RIC on the way out.

"RIC take a message to Bridge for me its important ok" said Sky as RIC whined in agreement.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Bridge was exhausted but he couldn't give up now he was too close, so when RIC entered and stared barking at him he wasn't happy.

"Not now RIC I'm busy" yelled Bridge as RIC growled and started the message from Sky.

'_Bridge_

_You know I love you and have since the day we met, I'd never do anything to hurt you but Mirloc has called me out to the place my father died. I know you've been trying to stop this happing but this is my score to settle…till death with honour takes on of us. _

_If I fall know this Bridge you are the only one I've ever loved, you are my soul mate and I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you my love now and in the past. My heart was always your Bridge._

_Well this is it if you come you come if not it's been a hell of a life Baby and you've been the best of it. _

_I love you Bridge always have and always will. _

_Goodbye'_

Bridge felt his heart shatter and the tools he had hit the ground hard, grabbing his Morpher and the two on the side he'd been working on he raced though SPD.

"Catch" yelled Bridge as he passed two familiar faces.

"Bridge?" asked Jack

"Sky's gone to face him alone" said Bridge as Jack nodded and he followed as they gathered the other Rangers.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Sky pulled up on his personal bike to a spot that held no good memories for him at all, Mirloc walked out clapping and grinning.

"So you showed up I'm impressed, I surly thought you wouldn't. Tell me though did you tell him goodbye?" he asked as Sky just stood there.

"So you chose not to or not in person? Does he mean so little to you Red Ranger?"

"Shut up Bridge is nothing to do with you" yelled Sky with an anger in his eyes not even Mirloc had seen before.

"oh but Red Ranger once you are gone his grief will destroy the city, that's why I showed him. It will make it hurt him so much more and make you defeat so much sweeter, just like your Father's death drove his mate into exile" laughed Mirloc as Sky took his Ranger form.

They fought with the same force and strength Sky had used when they fought against Gruumm's forces, but his anger clouded his mind as Mirloc knocked him to the ground.

Demorphing his Morpher bounced away from him as Mirloc kicked it away.

"You put up a valiant fight Red Ranger just like your father so now like him I make this quick and painless as I can" said Mirloc as he raised his weapon above them and brought it down hard as Sky braced himself for death his last thoughts were of his lover Bridge.


	5. The power of love and family

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Days gone by - Like father, Like son

**Pairings: **Sky & Bridge Wes & Eric

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **mentions time force

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **5/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Sky is the red ranger like his father and with Bridge at his side he's on top of the world, that is until Mirloc escapes and suddenly Bridge has a feeling of history repeating itself after he has a vision of Sky dieing like his father.

**Chapter Summery: **Did Mirloc kill Sky?

**Authors Note:**

The power of love and family

Sky's heart pounded and his mind was blank as he felt the blade cut across his shoulder but when blaster fire wrung though the area bouncing off Mirloc he looked up, he breathed a sigh of relief and pure shock at what he saw.

"Wanna had Sky?"

Sky nodded in dumb shock as he offer his had to the Omega Ranger stood before him and got up.

"Sam?" asked Sky as the Ranger nodded.

"Ours or theirs?"

"our, not bad for a 18 year old" laughed Sam

"you might need this Sky?" said another Ranger as Sky was handed back his Morpher.

"Kat?" asked Sky as she nodded.

"How?"

"Bridge finally stabilized both the Omega and Kat Ranger power, he's quiet the young man. We need to talk after this son" came a voice Sky hadn't heard in years

"Yes dad" said Sky in shock as the Quantum Ranger took his place next to Shadow Ranger.

"are you able to fight?" asked Shadow as Sky nodded and remorhed.

"Then this is for Commander Collins, lets end this once and for all" growled Eric as they all took off to fight.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

It was Sky and Eric that brought Mirloc down in the end, Sky held the containment card in his had and for a minute had the desire to crush it until Eric took it off him.

"He's going to be put into a sealed box and burred in concert and dirt under the new SPD wing" said Eric as Sky nodded then felt weak as he collapsed from the blood loss come from his wounds.

He came round several hour later and was met by Kat, Cruger and Eric watching over him. Smiling Eric took his sons hand and sat at his side.

"you remind me of him son much" said Eric as he moved stray hairs on his face.

"Bridge?" asked Sky

"Sedated next to you, he passed out from hunger and exhaustion he's pushed himself beyond what he was capable of since he found out you were going to die. He loves you with a passion not even you father and I had and we're close, you need to treat him better Skyler" said Eric as he kissed Sky head.

"Sleep now and we'll come see you soon but you need to thank him some how, he saved your life and found me to" said Eric as he pointed to Bridge.

Sky sighed as they left and painfully pulling himself out of his bed he laid himself next to Bridge who cuddled closer into his arms.

"I love you Bridge, I owe you so much Baby. I'm sorry" said Sky as he kissed Bridge's head and cuddled down behind him to sleep

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

A few days later Eric and Cruger laughed as entered the Hospital Wing and found Bridge and Sky acting like five year old, while having a pillow fight with the other Rangers.

"I thought that they were supposed to be resting?" asked Eric with a smile

"like you can talk dad had to handcuff you to the hospital bed when you got injured he told me….and a few other times too but that's between his memory and you" laughed Sky as Eric blushed as did everyone but Sky and Bridge.

"On another note, Commander Myers is coming back to SPD to help train recruits again" said Cruger as the other looked happy.

"cool then I'm outta here, it's been fun like usual and Bridge we're even now" said Jack as he threw the Morpher back at Cruger.

"I'm already a dead man Commander so don't try it" laughed Jack as Cruger huffed.

"Yeah me too" said Bridge as he gave Jack his Morpher to give back to Cruger.

"Boom's had the kids for a month solid I'm so dead" said Bridge as everyone laughed.

"your not the only one" said Sky as he handed Cruger his as everyone looked at him.

"Sky?"

"I love being a Ranger and I've done both my parent proud but now It's time I did right by Bridge. What's the use of being a Ranger if I lose the one thing I'm fight for? This made me realise that what happens to affects him too. I might have been fighting the battle but he was the one who brought the team together and put the plan out their. I'd be lost without him so now it's time I stop being a Ranger and start being a husband and a father" said Sky as Bridge hugged him

"if that is your decision then it is a wise one and we will miss you" said Cruger.

"I wont" said Bridge as he jumped his lover and pushed him back onto the bed as everyone bust out laughing. They all stayed longer laughing and joking and thinking about like without Sky and Bridge around SPD.


End file.
